


Relieving Stress

by SassyWordsmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyWordsmith/pseuds/SassyWordsmith
Summary: Hermione is stressing abt and studying for OWLs (haha relatable me with finals at school.) Ginny feels like her girlfriend needs a break so they have a gay old time together full of tickling, cuddling, and kissing.





	Relieving Stress

Hermione Granger was sat down in the Gryffindor common room near the crackling fire. Ginny Weasley, her girlfriend, watched as she scribbled away on a piece of parchment. Every few seconds or so Hermione would copy something down from a book in front of her. She had been doing this for hours the past couple of days and frankly, Ginny was becoming worried. 

Scooting closer to her, Ginny tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Mione?" she said. 

Hermione jumped in response as if she had forgotten Ginny was there and then seeing her, visibly relaxed.

“Ginny," she sighed in relief. Lowering her eyes back to her paper she continued to write messily. “Sorry. What is it?" She still wasn't looking at her. Ginny hated this. 

Reaching over, she wrapped her hand around Hermione’s, the one that was holding her quill, stopping her from writing. 

"Mione," Ginny said again. "You should take a break." 

Hermione gave her an incredulous look, snatching her hand away. 

"I’m fine!” she snapped. “The OWLs are in a couple of weeks and I have to be prepared."

Undeterred, Ginny shut the book Hermione had been using, causing Hermione to glare at her. Ginny found her free hand, giving it a squeeze and rubbing the pad of her thumb up and down the outside of Hermione’s hand. 

Seemingly coming to her senses, Hermione sighed, throwing her quill and crumbling up the piece of parchment before doing the same with it. 

"That's more like it," Ginny said, smiling. 

Hermione smiled too.

"Thanks, I needed that. I've just been stressing myself out. I'm sorry I've been doing less with you," she apologized, frowning. 

"It's okay," Ginny assured her. "C'mere." 

She pulled Hermione into her lap, wrapping her arms around her and kissing the top of her head. She tickled her to make her laugh and reaffirm that everything was alright. Hermione squirmed around and giggled. Ginny laughed. "See!" she said. 

"What?" Hermione managed to ask in between laughing as Ginny continued to tickle her. 

"We’re making up for lost time already!” Ginny exclaimed, grinning. 

Hermione squealed as Ginny’s tickling fingers found the most ticklish spots on her tummy. After a few more moments of tickling her, Ginny finally stopped to let Hermione catch her breath. 

"Don't do that!" Hermione scolded, relaxing more into Ginny's embrace nevertheless. 

Ginny giggled. "Do what?" she said innocently, adjusting Hermione's necklace for an excuse to let her fingers trail across her neck. 

Hermione jumped slightly, giggling and lifting her shoulders. 

"That!" she exclaimed, turning her head. “You know that tickles!” 

"This?" Ginny did it again. 

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed. 

Ginny grinned, squeezing her affectionately. 

"You secretly like it," she whispered in her girlfriend's ear. 

"No, I don't!" Hermione whispered back. 

Ginny smirked. "Really? Then why do you never move away?” 

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny. 

“Maybe you’re holding me too tight.” 

Ginny loosened her hold around her middle a bit in case Hermione was serious. 

“Sorry. If you ever say you want me to let go of you I will,” she told her. 

“I know,” Hermione said, pecking Ginny on the lips. “If I really had a problem with you tickling me I’d tell-“

“Aha!” Ginny interrupted triumphantly. “If you didn’t like it, you’d tell me to stop.” 

Hermione conceded a nod, groaning.

Ginny nudged her with her elbow. “Say it.” 

Hermione shook her head. “I’m not saying it.” 

“Oh? You know the consequences,” Ginny said playfully, mischief dancing in her eyes. 

With that, she scooped Hermione up into her arms, causing Hermione to playfully scream as she carried her over to the couch by the fire, setting her down gently on her back. She looked down at the oversized t-shirt of hers Hermione was wearing. Inching the shirt up to expose her stomach, Ginny rested her fingers just below Hermione’s belly button. 

"Don't you dare!" Hermione warned but Ginny saw the smile tugging at her lips. 

"I think it's time for Round 2!" Ginny opined. 

Hermione jumped off the couch and bolted for it before Ginny had even done anything. 

Ginny gave her a head start before hurrying up the stairs to the girls’ dormitories. She saw Hermione stop once reaching her dorm and look over her shoulder. Ginny grinned, catching up to her. She stopped in front of her and as she made a move to get closer, Hermione wrenched open the door. Ginny dashed into the room after her to find Hermione leaning on the opposite wall. 

Ginny stalked towards her and Hermione backed further into the corner as if she would disappear from view by doing so. Ginny stopped once she was in front of Hermione again. 

“I just want a hug,” she claimed, opening her arms wide. 

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not falling for that," she said. 

"Honey, we both know you've been falling for me for a while now," Ginny said smugly, smirking. 

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. 

"That's not what I meant." 

"Yeah, ok babe," Ginny agreed insincerely. "I still want a hug." 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

"I like your hugs. I promise I won't tickle you... at least not until after," Ginny murmured. 

Hermione shook her head again, laughing slightly. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Ginny and squeezing. Ginny didn’t have the chance to hug her back before she was pushing both of them onto an empty bed. 

They collapsed, Hermione, laughing at the surprised look on Ginny’s face at their sudden change of positions. Hermione kissed her before climbing off of her.

Ginny then climbed on top of Hermione and smothered her face in kisses, kissing her lips, cheeks, nose, forehead, temple, and jaw. Hermione giggled all the while and was grinning from ear to ear by the time Ginny had finished.  

“I like you tickling me,” Hermione finally admitted after a moment. “If you tell anyone I will- ahhhhh!”

Hermione rolled around as Ginny tickled her tummy. She found that doing the same to Hermione's sides had a similar effect. Hermione was laughing so loudly Ginny wouldn’t be surprised if others in their dorms could hear. 

When Ginny stopped, she asked with a smirk what Hermione had been saying only to be interrupted in the process by Hermione pouncing on top of her. 

She tickled all of Ginny’s weak spots which included her feet, the back of her knees, and her underarms. Ginny flailed around everywhere and nearly fell off the bed. Hermione smirked, letting Ginny catch her breath and said sweetly,

“Sorry. What were you saying?” 

Ginny pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her deeply in response. 

“I love you, Mione.” 

“I love _you_ ,” Hermione said with a smile. 

Ginny rolled off of Hermione and laid down next to her. She held Hermione's hand in hers. Hermione rested her head on Ginny’s chest, giving a content sigh. They were silent for a moment before Hermione remembered something. 

“But seriously if you tell anyone,” she started to murmur with her eyes closed- 

Ginny chuckled.

“I won’t,” she whispered in Hermione’s ear. “Thanks for taking a break from studying to spend time with me."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this you should definitely check out Thing for a Ginger! Until next time lovelies! <3


End file.
